A Criminal Operator - A Siege Story
by YourBoyDarki
Summary: Is it possible to go on the run at 13, to a vigilante and then a top tier operator? Their new recruit they got off the street thinks so, and so does Six. And while his combat and stealth skills are above and beyond all other operators, his social skills most certainly are not.
1. Chapter 1

Lake arrowhead, California, USA

0800 Hours

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. He had told himself that this was the price to pay to have the ability to help people. That he was out of time and options. But now, he was having major second thoughts in his race red 2017 Ford Mustang, right in front of the bank that he was lined up to rob. He did a triple check of his equipment and ran through the plan in his head over and over again. Rubber Bullets? Check. The best he could do for gear? A stolen light bulletproof vest and a black doctors mask he had doodled on? Check. Mentally, he was ready. But he had little confidence that his body and legs would carry him through. He had broken tons of rules, but never anything like this before. It took all of five minutes to get out of his car and walk to the front desk. His heart beating in throat, legs almost shaking, but as externally calm as possible walked in through the front doors and screamed in his tiger-like voice, **EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, OR I START SHOOTING!,** Firing a rubber bullet into the air out of his Glock 19. Among the screams and the chaos, everyone complied very quickly. Next, he said to himself, the counter. '' **Listen to me, and listen very carefully** ", he announced to the three tellers on duty. " **I want ZERO shit from any of you. put the money in the bag, and keep your hands where i can see them, no trackers,no emergency buttons and no funny shit**.", he practically screamed. In a miraculously fast 15 seconds, the tellers were done, and he made a mad dash for the door and into his getaway car. It started right up, as he used the paddle shifters to put his 435HP Mustang into drive. With the tires Spinning ant the exhaust screaming he began his getaway. His knuckles white on the steering wheel, he took the left-hand turn onto the road that was going to get him out of this town that he had called home for 2 years. He loved it there but helping to stop things like this from happening was his mission. Ironic. How he could rob a bank and then swear on his life to become a vigilante to stop these crimes from happening. He concluded, sometimes you have to do a wrong thing to set things right. 

Undisclosed location, Rainbow Operations Base

0930 hours

Jordan was waking up after a night of heavier drinking. In Eliza's room, sporting nothing other than a pair of boxers. ''Fuck,'' he murmured under his breath. He must have gotten in a rather vigorous game of strip poker last night as there were playing cards and poker chips everywhere. That an the fact that Eliza was in his arm next to him, completely nude, not even beginning to mention the alcohol everywhere. This was usual for the one week a month the finest operators in the world get off, and not a huge deal, since he and Eliza had been dating for almost two years now. He had planned on sitting there all day, until a knock arrived at Eliza's door. ''Who the hell is it?'' He answered irritably through the wooden door. ''Its me, you bloody idiot, now open up.'' Ah,yes. who else would come looking for him at 9:30 on a Saturday morning other than his partner in crime, Mike ''Thatcher'' Baker. ''Fine,'' he said, getting up and slipping on his pants and Adidas T-Shirt from the night before. ''It's important, we have to go see six.'' Said Mike, Jordan not even halfway out the door. ''What's so important that we have to see her this instant?'' ''I don't know, but if its six, its probably not stupid like you.'' ''Shut your damn mouth Mike.'' The Texan in great need of a clean shave stated, giving thatcher a dicking around kind of hit to the ribs. As they approached the esteemed Six's office, they could hear shouting from the inside.''What the hell do you mean, this isn't important? A bank robbery this close to our location, with the suspect armed and the ability to completely melt away from every observation tool we have in the area? He is obviously no idiot, and i consider him to be extremely dangerous. Find him.'', And then the sound of a slammed phone receiver. ''Thermite'' knocked three times, followed by a pleasant ''come in'' from the women who started it all. Jordan and Mike both walked in and stood at attention. ''At ease, soldiers. As you have no doubt heard, there is a highly dangerous suspect on the loose. I will not repeat myself, as you have both heard every word of what i said to the Lake Arrowhead Police Department. He is highly dangerous, and i need a team of my best reconnaissance ops to find him. That means You two, Timur, Aria, Eliza and Ryad. Alert your squad-mates. Brief is in 10.'' 'Yes Mam", the two operators repeated, and rushed off to alert their comrades.

Authors Notes

Hello everyone! i just wanted to let you know that this is my first ever writing piece (for fun). I am super open to criticism of all kinds and I would love your feedback. Feel free to message me or hop in my discord so we can talk about it there. I will be making many frequent updates to this story and i have thought about writing this story for a year.

/Msnbv2C

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Undisclosed location, Rainbow Operations Base

0940 hours

Aria, Timur, Ryad, Eliza, Jordan and Mike all walked into the small concrete room with no windows that was otherwise known as the secondary base operations briefing room. It was unusually cold today, which did not help the temperature of the room 10 feet under the ground. ''Operators, you are probably wondering why I have called you here on A Saturday morning where you are all supposed to have a week off.'' ''Damn right i am.'' ''Excuse me Ryad? Do you have something to say?'' ''No Six.'' '' As i was saying, i have called you here today to tell you that there has been a bank robbery. Obviously, not a normal bank robbery. The suspect of this robbery is seemingly a extremely skilled driver and appears to have access to weapons and is considered to be extremely dangerous. Yes, Aria?'' '' I am sorry to interrupt, but what does a trained bank robber have to do with any of us?'' ''I was getting there. See, we do not know who he is at all. we have zero leads to where he went, and because he is considered to be so dangerous, the State Police of California have called the best of the best to try and find him. In other words, they do not want to risk any if their own and have decided to rely on us to do the dirty work instead. However, I believe in transparency and feel that I should tell you all that his ability to take charge of a situation and stay calm and well hidden in a time of high pressure is usually what we look for in Rainbow operators. Your job, when the police detectives that actually do there job find him, (she stated in a rather disgusted tone) is to keep him alive, as he could be a possible asset.'' "Six,'' said Jordan '' with all due respect, you cannot honestly be trying to pick up an operator off the street.'' ''Jordan, while I believe he could possibly be an asset, this is no guarantee that he is, or ever will be one. Also, this is not as much my decision as it is my superiors. You all have your orders, and you WILL standby at this base until further orders are given.'' But Si-'' Started Ryad, ''Dismissed.'' ''Yes six'' , all six operators recited at once and stood to leave.

3 Days Later

Los Angeles, California

South Central

2400 Hours

Here he was. In the hood of hoods. Saving lives like he always dreamed since the day his parents were shot when he was 13. He was absolutely determined to never let anyone else suffer through his while he told himself that this was not realistic, he knew he could at least help some people. The cops were not making it easy though. Since he had robbed the bank three days ago to have the money to help people, (and put himself in a half decent home), there has been manhunts so close to him that as a last resort he had jumped in dumpsters to avoid being seen by the law enforcement. The locals knew of him now, and could come to him about the things that they could not bring to the cops. so with his Glock, his vest and his doodled on doctors mask he roamed the streets, stopping things from car robberies to domestic abuse or even the one drive by he had been in. and he was just getting started. his mustang he had to ditch, unfortunately, as the cops had gotten a good look at the car through security cameras. His name was Cole Turner, and he was essentially a real-life batman.

2 Days Later

Los Angeles, California

South Central

0300 hours

Cole was out roaming the streets. Vividly listening for any remote signs of distress or panic. But what he did not expect to hear, however, was a series of gunshots coming from behind him a few blocks down. Immediately, he turned around and started sprinting full speed, gun un-holstered at the commotion that could end up turning deadly. As he rounded the corner, he was thrown into a state of almost shock.

He was no longer standing.

He was no longer in Los Angeles.

He was in his small hometown, all the way back in New York.

He also happened to be in the back of a 2002 Jeep Wrangler.

With two very familiar faces sitting up front.

''I told you Cheyenne, I just don't think moving right now while Cole is in the position he is right now is a good idea.'' ''You know what, Asshole? I don't give a fuck what you think. We are moving and thats final.'' ''Honey, You're drunk'' ''Fuck you, small dick.'' ''Really? Right in front of Cole?'' A man wearing a black ski mask approached the side of the SUV. '' _Get out, and do it now, or i will put a bullet through your brain._ '' ''Try me, asshole.'' His drunk mother responded.

Then a flash.

That was it. That's all he remembered.

And he jumped up, lying on his back in a residential area in L.A. Breathing heavy, He realized he had broken into a cold sweat.

On the Sidewalk of a residential area in L.A.

Were there really gunshots? Or was he so out of whack he had imagined those too? He didn't know, but he did know that he had to return to his one bed/bath apartment on the outskirts of the hood. A fifteen minute walk, at most. It then occurred to him to check how much time had passed. _Half an hour!? Holy shit!_ He was lucky he wasn't dead himself, he was thinking as he began his walk to the place he was starting to call home.

Los Angeles, California

South Central

0200 hours

6 Operators are standing in a dark alley, all in casual clothes, with cleverly hidden earpieces and suppressed pistols.

''Ok Alibi, this is the area where the locals have seen a man roaming at night that about matches our description.'' ''Just to be clear Jackal, 6'2, fair skinned white male, tattoo sleeve on the left arm About 215-230 pounds?'' ''Yep, that's the description.'' Directly across the street, someone started screaming. '' _ **NO!NO!NO!NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! '' ''**_ There it is''Thermite stated, as Alibi started across the street. "Alibi, no!'' Ash yelled in a hushed voice. ''Why!?'' I know its wrong, but this is perfect bait'' _''WHAT!? WE NEED TO GO,NOW!''_ Alibi practically screamed at Ash. "I know it's fucked up, but it's got to be done''. Timur said. And wouldn't you know, right on time, a 6'2 character wearing a black sweatshirt and a doodled on doctors mask sprinted into the alley and screamed, '' _LET HER FUCKING GO, OR YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A REALLY BAD NIGHT.''_ ''Now we go.'' Said Ryad.'' By the time the team was halfway across the street, the man had dropped the woman, and the mystery man in the doctors mask moved his gun from the mans head to his knees and proceed to fire one round in to one knee each. By this time, Cole had heard the footfalls behind him and didn't even look back before he started running. **STOP!** Screamed Thatcher, but the man running from them paid no attention.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK I AM SO FUUUUUUCKED! Was the only thing going through Cole's mind at that moment. He knew he could run faster and farther then the people chasing him, but they had the advantage of numbers. Luck was not on his side right now, as he took a left turn onto a new street. ''The only way i can get away is if i get into an alley and and hide or climb a building.''He Knew hiding wasn't an option, so it looks like he was going with option #2. A middle aged man who appeared to be from some southern state was screaming at him, ''STOP FUCKIN' RUNNING, YOU BASTARD!, while a young italian lady seemed to be holding pace with him. He crossed the street and ran into a alleyway seemingly darker than all the others. This was a very small alleyway, allowing only 10 feet of room. Without hesitation, he made a jump for the fire escape ladder and grabbed it by the tip of his fingers. he then proceeded to swing himself up on to the first platform of the 4 story, flat topped building. Climbing escapes, going up and up, he realized that the same italian girl was chasing him all the way up the escape. he jumped and practically rocketed himself onto the top of the building, foot falls behind him letting him know that someone was still there. He was getting to be out of breath, even though this entire ordeal only took about three minutes. He started running towards the opposite side of the building, but he felt all his muscles freeze, and everything started hurting, as he let out a controlled yell. He started to get back up, but he felt the electricity running through him again and froze.

''You're mine now.''

Author's Notes!

Hey everyone! Please spend the time to stop and write a review, as this is my first ever writing piece and i need the criticism badly. Feel free to message me too! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

''Well, Shit.''

This was not how he envisioned his night going.

On top of a roof, tazed, with a random person on top of him, by the way he had no idea who was. She was on his back, just holding him there. Gently. Almost too gently. Now that he was regaining feeling in his muscles, he got an idea.

"Maybe, just maybe, i can escape.''

It was an 5ft jump to the other building, one he could easily make. The issue was that he was only 10 feet from the edge of the building. And then how would he get down? Well, he didn't know what these people wanted with him. Trying to escape was likely better than whatever hellhole he was about to be put in. Could be Prison. Or worse. Running was his best option. And he had to go. Now. Getting up quickly, he threw himself up and threw the girl off his back in the process.

''No!''

But he was already on his feet and running, while the girl was still sitting on her ass, apparently about to get up or given up. He made the jump easley, and just jumped off onto the fire escape.

''Thatcher! Thermite! He got away from me! Headed northwest, down the fire escape!''

But she was not chasing him. She was letting him go. But why? Did she want him to get away? Did she not care? What was going on.

"Whatever'', he thought. he needed to go. Now.

He ran. He ran for what felt like a few miles, and he never planned on stopping until he got home. he was moving the next day, he already decided. But the bigger question was, why was no one chasing him? He needed sleep.

 **Author's notes.**

 **Sorry for not posting, plus the short chapter. i had a family loss, and i haven't been doing great lately anyways. i'll be trying to post even more and longer chapters. Sorry everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I took some time and got away from everything, and i'm feeling a ton better. Thank you to everyone who left a comment, it means the whole world to me, and i'm ready to crank out a couple chapters in the next couple days. So without further ado, chapter 4!

South Los Angeles

1000 Hours

''Ahhhhh.'' What the fuck happened last night?

Was he dreaming? Or was it real? As he checked his heavily tattooed chest, he knew he wasn't dreaming. It was very evident that he had been pushed to the ground last night, indicating the blood and red marks. Why did that girl let him up? Wait, who even were those people? They weren't police or SWAT, they were all wearing different uniforms. Hitmen? Really shitty hitmen? Really, really shitty hitmen? Well, he had to get out of here. but to leave he needed a car. And he definitely had one in mind.

Undisclosed location

1000 hours

Debreif

''Oi, we saw him. We almost had him too. But Aria here thought he was still stunned, he got up and ran.'' Mike stated, pointing an accusatory glare at Aria, who was clearly embarrassed that he had gotten away so fast.

''I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him. And he was so fast. One second there, another gone. I know it is unacceptable. it will not happen again.''

''Aria, this is not okay. we needed him. He can be anywhere now.'' Six stated. '' You are to go find him now. No one goes back to hereford until he is found. Am i clear?''

"Six yes Six!''

"dismissed."

"Aria, a moment, privately?'' Asked Eliza?

''Yes''

As the two female operators began the walk back to Eliza's room, Aria spoke.

"What is this about?''

''You will see.''

As Aria entered the room, Eliza locked the door behind her.

''Sit on the bed, honey. We need to talk about our suspect. So why did you let him up so easily? You should have known better.''

''I...uhh..well I mean i would have fel-'' Aria stammered painfully, before she was cut off. '' Cut the bullshit. I want to know why you let him up, and I want a straight answer.''

''When i was on his back and he tilted his head so he could see me, the only thing i saw in his eyes was fear. Complete and total fear of what laid ahead of him. Which makes sense. if 5 random people started chasing you through the streets, you would probably run too. But his eyes... they were magnificent. i don't know what it was about them, but they captured me. And I-I''

'' Froze?'' Eliza suggested. The same thing happened in basic training, with her and Jordan. Only this was quite a bit more concerning.

'' Yeah. I just felt this kind of sympathy. Going through alot as a child too, I knew what he had been through was 10 times worse. And i felt so bad for holding him there, i just...just let him go.''

''I understand Aria. But right now I need you to be completely honest with me. Did you feel ANY attraction at all towards him? Yes or no? I understand it can be a natural reflex, but I need to know.''

''I...um...uh.'' Aria responded, not knowing what to think.

''No. I didn't''

"Are you one-hundred percent sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay. Now go get some rest.''

Ok.

As Aria began the short walk back to her room, she began questioning herself. Was she being honest with herself? Yeah, she was going to be fine. But right now, she needed sleep. As she crawled into bed, her mind pondered. what if, it was really possible to get to know him? The mystery man?

Hey- Another chapter coming out tomorrow, sorry for the shorter one.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Days Later

Los Angeles, California

1300 Hours

Apartment Complex

Cole rolled in on a brand-new 2019 Ford Mustang that he had just picked up. Oddly enough, they had the color '' Fury Orange'' that he had wanted all optioned out to the maximum potential this mustang could be. He was happy, but he wanted to build the most insane mustang ever created. As he stepped out of his $48,635- dollar investment, it occurred to him.

Did these people know who he was, or more importantly, where he was?''

No matter. he was going to be gone, soon. off to another major city.

He put the key into the door handle of apartment 317 and with a satisfying click from the door handle, the door swung freely and let him into the place he called home. Not losing his purpose, he walked past his kitchen and into his little bedroom.

He stopped down under the bed and retrieved a duffel bag. He had pre- sorted all of his cash, and this bag contained 100,000 dollars. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he proceeded back through his kitchen, locked his door and climbed back into his mustang.

But he was no longer in an ordinary mustang.

He was in a ghost.

20 very long days later

Los Angeles, California

Apartment Complex

Aria was more determined than she had ever been.

3 weeks after they had the first encounter with this man.

After all this time, they finally had a lead. the reconnaissance team had tracked him down to a small apartment complex in Los Angeles.

The team of six, moved in discretely on his location.


End file.
